Return
by Sarah The Almighty Insane One
Summary: [chalengefic for AngelKairi] Zexion discovers that he likes Easter very much. Read and review


**Authoress's Note: **

**Yay a drabble! It's in response to a challenge AngelKairi(who rawks) has in her profile. It said it's an Easter holiday challenge, so I assume that it has to do with Easter. Yay. So now that I've ranted for a few lines, read my stupid disclaimer and get it over with. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this here fic 'cept the plot. Or three quarters of it, because it's a challenge by AngelKairi and she said an Easter one therefore providing the basis. So yeah, don't sue me. **

**And now that that's done, I can rant some more. hears groans and mumbles of annoyance from readers **

**Okay fine, I just wanted to say a little more bear with me. **

**I've never actually done a challenge before, so it's my first one. But I've written before, so it shouldn't be that bad. It might be a little crack-y-ful-ish(my word!) because of my writing style. **

**Oh yeah, and it's Larxene X Zexion... **

**-------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Title: Return **

**Words: **

**Genre: Humor/Romance **

**Pairing(s): Larxene X Zexion **

**Type: one-shot drabble fic yay-ness **

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Normal day, same old normal place. **

**Not really. Castle Oblivion was a weird place at times. **

**"HIYA ZEXION!" **

**Full of even weirder inhabitants. **

**"Good morning Axel. How much sugar have you had today, might I inquire?" **

**The blue haired man had just been minding his own business, walking to breakfast, when the red head had coming running around the corner, basket in hand at full speed. It was a miracle he hadn't hit Zexion, or tripped over the carpet. **

**"Tons! It's all over the place! Come see!" **

**Before he could protest, he was being dragged by the arm at a rather psychotic fast pace. **

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"What the hell _is_ that, Riku?" **

**Larxene, the Organization's only female member, had been walking along only to find Riku, hiding **

**"An Easter egg. Y'know, for Easter?" **

**Riku shoved one behind a tapestry hanging on the wall. He was currently standing with a basket full of eggs in hand raising one silver eyebrow at Larxene. **

**"Yeah yeah, I know what Easter is, but why the hell here?" **

**Larxene followed the boy, who had moved on to hiding eggs in other places. **

**"Because there's candy in them. And whoever gets the most wins, and keeps it all." **

**Larxene stood thinking for a moment. **

**"Is everybody playing this?" **

**"Yep." **

**She stood silent for another moment. **

**"Gimme that basket" **

**Grabbing Riku's basket, emptying out the eggs in it, she ran down the hall. **

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"ggggggrrrrrrrr……." **

**Larxene had managed to find only a few eggs hidden around the castle. They were hard to find surprisingly. **

**_'Why'd he have to hide them so hard?' _**

**Turning a corner she saw Zexion, basket in hand. **

**"Hey Zeeeeexiooonnnnn." **

**Her face was full of sweetness and icing lies. **

**"What." **

**He was trying not to have a heart attack. **

**"Can I have your basket?" **

**Larxene asked sweetly. Zexion looked at her. **

**"Why." **

**"So I can win." **

**"Pleeeeease?" **

**Puppy dog eyes. Somebody must be laughing at his situation. Hysterically. **

**"I'm playing too, what do I get in return if I give you my basket." **

**"What do you want." **

**"Your basket." **

**"But that's not really much of a gain." **

**Larxene crossed her arms as best as she could with a basket. **

**"Okay. Your loss." **

**Zexion walked away. He was halfway down the hall when he was knocked over from behind and situated under something warm. He didn't know what it was- or who it was that was straddling his hips. He concluded it was Larxene. Swift and fast and he had no time to react for she landed on him and her lips were pressed to his quickly. **

**It deepened, one after another and not stopping. Zexion let go of his basket to slip his arms around her waist. **

**_'That's it. A little more. Gotcha.' _**

**Just when he was about to put his hands around her waist, Larxene leapt up, grabbed his basket and hers and ran down the hallway. **

**"THANKS! LOVE YA ALWAYS!" **

**Zexion couldn't help but feel mildly stupid, but smiled anyways. Easter was a great holiday. **

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Authoress's Note: **

**And there you have it folks, my drabble. **

**Didn't really know where it was going, but I think it turned out nicely. And slightly humorous. Right? **

**Yeah. Read and review people, and I hope you enjoyed it. Yay. **

**Sarah, The Almighty Insane One **

** aka Neko-chan**


End file.
